Silver Tongues and Peppermint Tea
by Orinme
Summary: LMxSS Male Slash. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, a story of confusion, hope, darkness and redemption. Lucius is a fallen Angel, So Severus Believes. One day he looses him to a woman befitting. Amazingly, he gets him back. This is how.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own, but wish I did.

This is an AU, where Severus and Lucius had sexual affairs while Lucius was still and school, and married once graduated. They stayed friends, despite their love for one another.

Also neither is a death eater until later, moy later. C: AU. DO IT.

--.--

It was a dark night in Spinners End. Inside one of the thin, old houses, rested a man surrounded by his books. His hair hung over his shoulders in black sheets, and eyes of equal ebony reflected his fire brightly, almost comically, seeing as whom it was those eyes belonged. He reclined quite easily in a large, over-stuffed red wing-backed chair, ankles crossed out in front of him on the floor. He pleased himself with the soft burn of fire whiskey, once again letting the glass of the glorious liquid splash across his tongue and down this throat. A hum rattled low in his throat, and his ebony eyes slipped closed.

Outside, in the rain, drifted quite the ominous sight. A figure, tall in fact, glided almost unnaturally quickly down the sidewalks, a rhythmical 'click' matching footsteps. This figure was clad in a heavy traveling cloak, hood pulled up completely to nearly encompass his entire head, ends whipping angrily at his heels. The rain spilled off the gentle black fabric like it was made of rubber, leaving it to look almost completely dry.

This figure rounded the corner, at Spinners End, feet coming finally to a halt in front of a modest wooden door. A soft shuffle of cloth, and a long, pale hand rested it's palm against the door. Behind him, there was a flash and crack of lightly, eyes the color of the storm above him glittered for a moment, staring down at his manicured nails. Again his face fell to darkness, and the figure remained silent and still for some long amount of time. He was young, he was married, his son was only days old. The fingers curled against the wood, trembling. He shouldn't be here. He promised, he knew, but he shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't be here.

He knocked anyway.

And that's how it began. Two years after Severus had graduated, eight years after Lucius had been married, their sexual affairs again were re-ignited that night. And that was all it had planned to be. They had decided, years and years ago, that Lucius loved Narcissa. But he didn't. They had established they were just friends. But they weren't. When Severus invited Lucius in, it was a silent conversation. Severus had lowered Lucius' hood, and they merely stayed like that. Their eyes met, and the decision was made. In a whirlwind of clothing, awkward, off-memory touches, and broken whiskey bottles, Lucius and Severus became one body again. They moved with familiar ease, bodies shifting, rolling and sliding against one another. Their love making was a silent affair, both terrified that a sound may wake them, returning them to their own beds, one solitary, one unfitted. And so, their joining went on without sound, eyes never closing, never leaving the other pair. It was painful, for both, physically and mentally. So long, and so rough. They had to make it feel, to make marks, leave scars on the other. It was hard, brutal, but gentle as their hearts go. They no longer felt like themselves, there was no Severus Snape, no Lucius Malfoy. They were a tangle of limbs, fast heartbeats and sweat.

Lucius left the same way; silent, reserved and daunting, pulling his cloak over his head. Severus, as stone-faced as he ever was, watched his evening lover vanish into the dark as he blended in magnificently. As he stared into the still evening, the edges of his lips turned up ever so slightly. He shut the door gently, returning to his chair as if nothing had happened.

He had a faint limp for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two. This is, IMPORTANT: It's a flash back to Lucius' seventh year, and Severus' first. This story will fully begin here. Congrats. Again, I don't own. Oh darn.

--.—

"Slytherin, this way." He moved almost as smooth as water. Limbs shifting at perfect times, ends of his hair swaying in time with effeminate hips. His robes billowed as he walked, tall, back straight, proud like a lion. High cheek bones, perfect skin, tailored robes to fit just a tick to tightly. He was, inevitably, a gorgeous specimen of a young adult male. He noticed many staring at him, and a few of the older students venturing to start small talk. The prefect took it in stride, grinning charmingly, laughing politely at all the right places. And, somehow, end the conversation very quickly, but leaving the second participant feel like they'd spoken for hours. It was daunting. Severus wasn't particularly sure what to make of the young man. Was he attractive, or off putting? Did he draw you in, or daunt you? Lucius Malfoy, in and of himself, was an enigma.

Some rumors would possibly deter a younger, more…average, young man from the daunting man that Lucius Malfoy had become. His name had never been of good value, but fear and respect are only separated by so thin a line. Both, he assumed, was what he was. Respect derived from fear. Though, in all honesty, Lucius himself had done nothing to accumulate said fear. He inherited it, he supposed, from his father. Abraxas was well known for possible influence with a certain man, but it had never been confirmed. His father commanded attention, respect, even without words. He and his father both were, in a sense, beautiful people. Malfoys; fair, blond, grey eyes, tall and slender. Their eyes were naturally cold, their posture perfect. Clothes tailored to perfection, hair like silk. Some wondered if they were actually vela, though Lucius had been assured long ago that Malfoys had 'never breed with a monster'. So, vela they were not. Godly, most certainly. His pale lips turned up ever so slightly at the thought. He thought he heard someone near him make some kind of adoring noise. It almost made him laugh.

Almost.

"Now, it's imperative you remember your house password." Lucius crossed his hands in front of his hips, eyes hard and severe. "Without it, you wont be able to enter your common room, and thus, your sleeping quarters. The password changes weekly." He turned, looking at what was thought to be a basic stone wall. "Since you're new, this week we've chosen a simple password. Salazar."  
The rock wall shifted, parting in half to a lush, gorgeous green decorated common room, fire roaring. Above, the lake life swam above them, glass separating them from it's icey waters. Some gasped. Lucius merely stepped in. "This is the Slytherin common room. You will be social here. There, to the left, are the boy's dormitories. Girls, to the right. Should you have any questions, ask me." He pulled his cloak around him, folding his arms across his chest. Severus, contentedly in the back, imagined him as some great, regal bat. It made him snort. A very inappropriate time to do so. All eyes, including those stormy greys, turned to him. Lucius' eyes narrowed, and he lifted his chin. Severus felt his skin pale more so than it already was.

Lucius was daunting, scary, and officially on his 'be on good side' list.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, Sir." Severus ducked his head, hugging his books to his chest. Wonderful. He supposed the last one was unattainable now. He heard clicking and looked up to watch the kids part like the sea for Lucius, and had to literally crane his neck backwards to stare up into obviously angry eyes.

"What is your name, young man?"

"S-severus. Severus Snape."  
"Stop stuttering, it's unbecoming." He leaned into Severus' face and Severus leaned away. He watched those dark eyes scan over his face, then, for some reason, over the rest of him before meeting Severus' eyes again. Lucius stood back to his full height, smirking ever so faintly. "Detention."

Severus felt his blood go cold.

"This Saturday, with me in the green house. You'll be helping me pick for Slughorn." He turned, robes whooshing. "Now. Your trunks are by your bed. Off you go."

They stared, awed.

"…Leave," Lucius stated with venom. The sixty or so students scattered like flies. He rolled his eyes, before hearing a 'whump' from behind him. He turned, a bit started to find the poor black-haired boy unconscious on the floor. He rolled his eyes dramatically once again, leaning to easily pull the young man into his arms and against his chest. "Bloody brilliant." He looked down at him, before walking from the common room and towards the main halls for the infirmary. "Barely made it past dinner."

--.—

"It was a simple faint, Mr. Malfoy." The plump young woman smiled at the charming prefect, patting his hair gently. "Probably nervous."

"Most surely." Lucius bowed shallowly at the young miss Pomfrey, before looking back down at the silent boy on the bed.  
"Will you be staying with him?"  
"Me, Madame? No ma'am." He looked back to her and nodded almost executively. "I've got to go check on the other first years."  
"Yes, yes of course." She smiled, though almost regretted his needing to leave. "I'll be sure to inform you first when Mr. Snape comes to."  
"Thank you, Madame." Lucius bowed, before walking swiftly from the ward. The nursemaid watched the strange, stiff young man vanish through the large doors, before turning back to the bed.

"He's gone." She smiled as Severus let out a heavy breath, opening his eyes. "You did very well."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Severus sat up, rubbing the base of his neck. "He's quite severe."

"He gets that from his father." She went about fussing over him, thankful he wouldn't push her away before she was finished. "But Lucius Malfoy is a wonderful young man. He's brilliant, he's very devout to being the prefect, and he will most deffinantly succeed in life." She smiled brightly. "And I think he quite likes you, Mr. Snape."  
"Likes me?" He stared at her with a skeptical expression. She watched his brow rise slowly. "Madame, do forgive me if this is to brash, but he's just given me detention."

"Like I said, he's a very devout young man." She petted his wild hair down in a motherly fashion. Severus almost growled. Almost. "But if you keep arms length, and do what you're suppose to, I'm very sure you'll grow on him."

"Are you so sure?"

"Mr. Snape, you're a smart, charming young man, Much like him." She nodded, crossing her arms. "Now, off to the chambers with you. You're perfectly fine." She smiled. "Off with you!"

"Yes ma'am." He hurried off the bed, smiling softly. He gathered his bag, laughing softly as she made a scene of him slacking off.

--.—

"… Thus, the potion will be virtually tasteless." Slughorn set his wand down, looking warmly at his work on the bored, before turning in a flourish to his class. "Why?"  
"The ginderbaun," came the quiet reply, and he scanned the room in earnest.

"Yes! Yes, who said that? Hm? Speak up!"

"Me, Sir." Again, Slughorn looked around, eyes narrowing.  
"Raise you hand, son! I'm not psychic!" He beamed as the young man stood, looking nervously up at him through oddly long hair. "There you are, come come." The boy looked confused for a moment, before slowly stepping around his table and inching foreword. Slughorn pulled him close, hugging him with one arm. "This young man is listening! You could do some to learn from this brilliant boy. What is your name son?"  
"Severus Snape, Sir."  
"Do go to Sevr—Snape? Like, Lucinda?"  
"My mother Sir…"

"Oh, yes." His smile faltered. "Right, yes, well. Class dismissed!"

Severus was released and, in a quick dash, attempted to beat out the other students. Unfortunately, someone got in his way.

Crash.

He watched his quills and papers scatter across the floor, before looking up slowly at the slightly taller young man. He recognized him briefly before being pushed away. Two other young men laughed. "Hey, greasy mop, don't ruin my sweater." Someone behind him steadied the poor pushed man, and caused the glasses-clad boy to recoil.

"I believe Mr. Potter, you should hurry."

"…Im watching you." The Potter boy grinned before hurrying from the hall. Three other boys scampered after him, one with dark hair snickered as they vanished around the corner. Severus took a long, slow breath, before looking up at his savior. Cold silver eyes stared down at him. Severus gulped.

"Hello again, Severus."

"M-Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius."  
"What?"  
"My name, it's Lucius." He pushed Severus gently away, steadying him before kneeling. "Want some help?"  
"Wha—oh, no, no don't—"  
"Just help me." He looked up at him, and the young man practically fell to the floor in a heap. "…Thank you."  
"You don't have to do this," Severus was slowly beginning to turn red, scrambling for his pens and scrolls. Lucius smiled.  
"I know." He picked a quill up, frowning. "…These aren't quills."  
"They're just feathers I know, but they work if I went them in the ink every third word."

"Can you not afford quills?"

"Ha!" Severus looked up, then his smile fell at the stiff stare. He looked back down. "Mum wont buy me new things."  
"What ever for?"  
"She tends to forget I exist."

Lucius frowned, looking back at the feather.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is a modern time chapter—When Lucius and Severus are older. After the Prologue. Time between the prologue and here may vary for each of you, that's alright. Though it's most surely into the school year. And, no. That retch of a boy with the glasses isn't in school yet. He's getting being tortured by a fat man. Also, for your benifet. These 'Modern' chapters, aren't really the main focus of the story until later, you'll see. For now, they're cute little blips of time that will either make you saw 'awe' or turn bright red and excuse yourself to a dark room with no one around to hear you. ;3

And if you don't know already—in the 'Modern' stories, they aren't to terribly old. Draco may be, oh, one or two here. I'd Lucius was maybe, twenty seven? Severus would just be starting his career and Hogwarts, maybe two or three years in.

On to the people I don't claim. C:

-- w --

"Now." Severus stared at his stiff hand writing, before turning in a flourish to the class. They stared at him with a pleasantly amusing mix of false attentiveness, real attentiveness, and, of course, mildly induced terror. "Which ingredient do we gut, and remove the skin?"

And, also of course he mused rather boredly, so many blank stares it was quite frightening to believe these students would soon graduate.

Perhaps.

"Anyone." Another pause. "It is the only root in the mixture—you."  
"Gigglywort?"

"Gillywort—we don't use gigglywort, Miss Marthros. However, if every you find a use, or a plant, of Gigglywort, do tell me. I'm fascinated." He turned back to the board, waving his wand in quick flicks. "Gillywort, will be gutted for the central core of the root. Here, it is more concentrated with juices so use your gloves."  
"I didn't bring mine!"  
"Then perhaps you should remember my instruction next time, Mr. Kordenroy." He finished with his notes and turned around, pulling his cloak around him and folding his arms in a very Severus-esque manor. The students continued to stare. He narrowed his eyes. "Well. Get to work."

And the chaos of people running to the ingredient cabinet began.

Twenty minutes later, almost complete silence. The soft sound of crushing shells, chopping leaves, dicing, milking, so on. Severus took a slow breath of the musty room, relishing in the strange comfort of familiarity. He slid his finger tips along the edge of the work stations, eyes darting across the, sometimes embarrassing, state of the bubbling mixes. "Remember, two vials. Your names on both as well as your period on my desk before I let you go. You will not leave this classroom until you are finished."

"Oh, come now, Severus," came a cool, smooth voice from the door. All the students of course, stopped in their tracks to find the owner of the crisp, almost seducing tones. Severus, of course, knew exactly to whom it belonged. A man who could seduce with his eyes, his hands, a simple chuckle—Lucius Malfoy was, much to Severus's mild distaste in the term most commonly used when explaining his friend, built for 'sex and success'. He stood coolly against the heavy door frame, silver eyes glinting as he scanned over the students. He stood correctly again, tilting his head just so so the long perfect hair slid gently over the shoulder of his heavy blue travelling cloak. Severus almost smiled as the long fingers curled possessively around the silvery snake's head of Lucius' cane.  
Almost.

"Some might be slow." Lucius turned those eyes quickly to Severus, who looked a bit taken aback. "Just because you spent nearly all your waking hours in the dungeons…" That coy, just barely and quite obviously on purpose, smug, smile covered his sharp features. Briefly, again, Severus wondered if the Malfoy class was indeed both wizarding and elven. Perhaps Veela. That almost made him smile in return. A beautiful monster, that's a more fitting term for Lucius. And how exactly did he achieve to get on campus? Severus frowned.

"I /am/ sorry, Mr. Malfoy but I seem to be predisposed at the moment."

"Oh, no, don't you mind me." He swaggered over to the empty work station, pulling out the chair. All in one movement it seemed, he hooked the snakehead's teeth on the edge, sat down, and kicked his feet up to cross at the ankle on the table. He smiled brightly, waving a hand at the students before crossing them in his lap. "Don't mind me, I say. Return to your studies."

He looked much the part of a prince, Severus mused again, before giving his students a look. They scrambled to return to what they were doing, obviously distracted. Severus came to Lucius' shoulder and touched it neutrally, frowning down at him. Lucius looked up, eyes bright. "Why, hello Severus. I thought you were predisposed."

"I am. His brow lifted very subtly, but enough to give him an authoritative, quizzical look. "Normally strangers aren't allowed on campus."  
"Am I so strange, Severus?"

Off guard, Severus didn't notice one station complete their task and put their flasks at his desk. Others soon began to follow.

"Dumbledore then."  
"Perhaps behind closed doors, discussions shall grow deeper." Lucius smiled intelligently. It made Severus' blood boil.  
"Indeed. Dismissed when you finish." He looked up from the man, continuing around the room in slow circles while the class slowly began to finish, keeping careful distance of a certain back table.

-- w --

At some point, Severus found his morning classes finished, and his few hours for lunch laid heavy on his shoulders. As his last student filed out, he avoided eyes with the man in the back of the room. Instead, he busied himself with storing the vials. Then cleaning the work stations. Grading a class of essays. Cleaning a caldron. Eventually, remedial events were finished and Severus found himself uncomfortably with nothing to do. All through this, Lucius sat quietly in the back. After a few back and forth, dazed paces in an attempt to imagine something to do (perhaps cut some more Lyphwood, no, it's not ripe), Severus jumped unceremoniously as the squeak of a chair on cobblestone.

"Well," Lucius said a bit to cheerfully, pushing his chair back in. "Closed doors then. Why are you so nervous of my arrival, Severus? Am I not allowed to come for...visits, during the school year? Or perhaps I've turned out to be merely your summer fling."

"Quiet, Lucius." Sevrus looked hard at him, but wound his way to the man in any case. "And I do suppose you can, though I do hope you would have the manners to not interrupt my teaching."  
"I interrupted your punishing, not teaching, dear Severus." He ran a soft, leather-clad finger along Severus' jaw, causing the young man to shiver. Lucius grinned. "You're so brutal."

"I know." He smiled, black eyes meeting grey. Those eyes he met weren't jovial anymore, however. Severus frowned. "Lucius what's wrong."  
"Remember, how I spoke about the eaters coming to ask me to join their ranks? They have." Severus felt his blood run cold. "And, like I told you years ago, I declined. But, I don't know for how long I will be able to." Severus again felt his stomach drop.

"Draco."

"Narcissa isn't ill yet. But I believe we need to take this to your chambers. The walls have ears in this school, Severus. You know this better than anyone."

-- ww --

A/N: FOOTNOTE IS IMPORTANT.

So, obviously, This is an AU. 'It is? How so?'

Lucius /isn't a death eater/. Because he and Severus go gay, they change their futures. That's the entire point of this story—THESE MEN. CHANGE THINGS.

Don't like a change in their stories, live with it. In school, they—well. I don't want to ruin it. –smile- You're right, two parallel stories—that merge into one eventually. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Adjusting to life at Hogwarts had been, gently saying, easy. Severus was a quiet type as so perceived earlier. He buried his nose in his books, earned straight marks, and kept mostly to himself. Most of those even in his own House seemed to find him as important as, say, an ottoman, so he was rarely disturbed.

Save for the Potter boy.

After his most recent, interaction, with the boy and his /adorable/ little hoodlum friends, Severus was all but sprinting to the dungeons, barely containing tears of pure and utter hate. His eyes stung, and his nose twitched, and he so badly wanted to just remain where he fell and cry and curse and scream at whatever higher power decided to have a field day and laugh at him with every moment he took a breath. But, instead, his legs held strong as he scrambled through the halls of the great castle that was his school; he quietly thanked whoever was up there, despite their sick humor, that they didn't waver.

He'd only be ridiculed further.

It was on this day, in late October, that the presents began to appear nightly on his bedspread.

He dumped his books into his trunk and was about to leap into the confines of the heavy green curtains and a silencing spell, when he noticed the small package. On a note, tied with simple string, was his name. It was written in gorgeous Caligraphy, with swirls and dips and curls and dark spots and thin lines and it was lovely. Oh yes, oh so lovely. He began to use that note as a bookmark. He glanced about his dorm room quickly, no other occupants in sight, and slid onto his bed. He drew the curtains in a fast swept, then cast a simple silencing charm, before settling down to look quite quizzically at the small package. He fingered the note gingerly, as if it would vanish if touched to sternly, before slowly untying the ribbon.

Within that brown paper wrapping was one of the most beautiful writing sets Severus had ever laid eyes on.

With gentle hands, he lifted the exquisite quill. Long, dipped in gold, with a silver tip with a little knob. He quickly found this knob to be an ink well inside the quill itself, with which he could draw ink into the quill's stem and write for twice as long before needing his little squat in well again. And then the ink well itself, was also plated in gold. 'Severus' in spindly cursive was etched into the precious metal, with a top that had been charmed to create a vacuum when it lid was shut as not to spill. And beneath these two glittering items (which, for sure cost more than Severus' entire trunk twice over) was a dark black journal, with a snake's head biting down as the lock. Tucked into a corner was another note, which was quickly removed, unfolded, and read.

::Note::

Severus,

Your voice, whispering 'open' with two taps, is the only way this diary can be opened. It is never ending. Do enjoy.

Yours.

::/Note::

Severus beamed, amazed and almost in tears again with thanks. He had a vague inkling of whom these items may be received from, but, who was he to assume? Instead, he knew almost instantaneously that these items would become his world. This golden quill, ink well, and diary. He smiled, slightly, a genuine smile. A rare sight, but he was unable to stop it happening. He smiled, and laughed, running his hands over the somehow still soft fluff of the gold-dipped feather, watching it bend as if the metal cause no stiffness.  
"Thank you," He whispered out loud, closing his eyes. His grin grew brighter. "Whomever you are."

--w—

He eagerly awaited Wednesday evenings. He had found that if he returned, despite his atrocious or possibly (if he was almost ungodly lucky) rewarding day, a package would be there, silent and waiting for him. A friend, something to keep him company, despite who this 'Yours' was.

The second week, Severus received a brand new carrier bag. It was beautifully black and leather, shining gently. His initials were engraved in silver across the flat, and along the strap to heave around his shoulder was a gorgeous intricate celtic design in the same shimmery silver.

"Your studies must burden you, with that bag that bottoms out so often. Yours."

The next week, Severus received an entirely new set of books, along with a non-school-potions book called 'he who brews.' It amazed him, with it's odd and intricate powers of potion making. Some things were still far out of his ability, but he studied and made notes in his journal, as well as his books, about everything he could.

"I can easily say, you needed some new tomes. Yours were awful. There's something special too, for light reading. Yours."

The next week, the first Wednesday in November, was a small set of beakers, and a bag of test tubes, with a pull out pocket of small vials of various ingredients. As well as, much to Severus' utter delight, a signed letter from Slughorn giving him full permission to study in the potions room, after hours. So long as he didn't touch anything. Which, of course, Severus did no such thing.

"You need to keep up. You need to excel in what is so obviously your strong point. Yours."

The second week of November, Severus almost cried. There, brilliant in the evening sunlight, lay a brand new broom. It was sparkling gorgeous, obviously expensive. The newest out. Though not much of a Sportsman, Severus did actually very much enjoy a good flit about the castle. It was silent up that high, cooler air caused him to shiver. It was a brilliant place to think. Along with this gorgeous specimen of a broomstick, was a book called "Care and Handling of your Broom." He beamed at it, studying it just as hard as "He Who Brews," and as though it always was required reading.

"Take your mind off. Christmas is soon upon us. Yours."

Five weeks into this blissful routine, Severus was let out of his Charms class early. Excited, he immediately headed for the dungeons, almost bursting at the seems. That was, of course, until Potter decided to step in.

Again.

"You've been getting so fancy stuff lately, Sniv." Severus felt a jerk, whipping around to find the Potter's filthy little hand tight around the leather strap of his bag. "Gold quills, leather bags. And yeah I saw your snazzy broom."

"None to bother you," Severus mumbled, tugging at the strap. "Now if you don't mind, I'm returning to my room."  
"Oh in fact I do mind." Potter's mild stare became that of a cat on a mouth, grinning with teeth and wrinkles by his eyes and it made Severus' stomach turn. "I do indeed. How would a little nothing like you be getting all this stuff, huh? Picking it off, Sniv? Stealing out of teacher's purses?"

"They're gifts." He tugged again, feeling his limbs turn to ice. That settled the lovely things' fates, there. That statement. Black, the stupid git, as well as Potter got the same brief look of shock, before total histerics drew the attention of the hallway.

"Gifts. Gifts? For /you/? Who in the blood hell would give /you/ a gift, you total sod." He jerked the strap, hard, sending Severus forward and onto one knee, as not to perfectly smash his face into Potter's foot. "What a knight, lookit him." Severus glared up at him, jerking the strap hard.

"Let it go, Potter! Just because my friends can get me thi—"  
"Friends?" This time Black shot in, eyes horrifically dark. "Oh please, Sniv. The least you could do is come up with a decent lie, not a bold faced one." He snickered, leaning to pull the leather flat away. "Oh look James! New books too."

"Wow, Snivvy, you're picking off a lot aren't you."  
"I'm picking off nothing! Don't—Hey!" Severus felt himself turn, if possible, even more pale as Black returned to Potter's shoulder with the diary. "Don't--"

"Lookit here, James." He waved it slowly. "Snivvy's got a diary."  
"By all Means Mr. Black." James bowed, and quickly shoved Severus back onto his knee when he made an attempt to stand. "Read, read."

"It wont open." Sirius scowled, tugging at the snakes head. Severus just smiled slightly, then hid it.

"It's charmed you bloody git, I'm not stupid."  
"I beg to differ." James' wand was out in a moment, tapping the Diary. "Alo—"

Crack.

Smash.

Crunch.

It was almost a blinding speed, that Potter's hand was suddenly gone from Severu's shoulder. But Severus didn't really register that, so much as how quickly James flew backwards, hitting quite satisfactory into the stone wall. His head made the sick crunch sound, and he slumped into an unconscious heap.

No one moved for about ten seconds.

"You little nutter!" Sirius has Severus by the front of the shirt as Remus hurried over to James' side. "You little shit, you hexed the journal!"  
"I think….Mr. Black…that using such unintelligent language has lost you five points to Gryffindor."

Severus almost melted.  
Sirius dropped him and turned around quickly, nose almost bumping into the chest of a very obviously unhappy Mister Lucius, Malfoy.

"He hexed—"

"No, Mr. Black." Lucius arched a pale brow, mouth set in a tight line. "Mr. Potter attempted to read into something that was quite obviously not. His. And thus, he gained a rightful reward."  
"But—"  
"I suggest you take your friend to the infirmary." Lucius' stare was hard, stoney and cold as ice. But Severus was smiling, despite being on the floor. Under Lucius' arm was tucked a little brown gift with a white card, Severus' name on it. Sirius sneered at him, but eventually relented and when to help Remus and Peter carry their fallen friend down the hall. "Quickly now. Don't be late for the detention I assign as well." But Lucius was already on his knees, picking the new books up. "Forgive me, I was late."

"…That's alright," Severus blinked, before scrambling to help him with the gathering of books and quill. "…Thank you."

"It's my obligation as a Prefect," Lucius almost droned, eyes dark. "Though for this purpose, I am quite honored to be one and, quite glad to have such ability."

"Me too," Severus quietly agreed. "…Is that for me?"

Lucius looked quizzical, handing Severus his last book, before down at the gift he'd left on the floor. Then, the tight line grew into quite the charming smile. "Oh, yes. Here." He retired it, then offered it out to him. "But lets retire to your chambers. We've an audience."

Severus felt himself blush, trying to forget, again, the eyes boring into him from every direction in the hallway. He tucked the package into his bag, before nodding and getting up. "Yes, brilliant, of course. Yes…lets go then."  
"After you, Mr. Snape."

--w—

A/N:

Yay, new chapter. :3 Like it so far? This is sort of what sparks their relationship, here. 3

Not much to say.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Whoo. New chapter. 8D

It's short for a reason. I know I know, shoot me. u.u

The beginning of this story is more focused on their year together at Hogwarts anyway. This is just...a taste of whats to come. And how different Lucius' Character really is here, as apposed to the man he is in the books. He had a choice, to be the man he was in the books, or attempt a normal life. In this 'world'...he's trying for the latter. Obviously, he's having a hard time. This is what it's meant to show.

--w--

"Third time."

Severus frowned deeply behind his porcelain cup, watching Lucius' expression grow ever more depressive. The blond man stared into the fire, but obviously seeing nothing there.

"Third time, Severus, and I'm afraid." Eventually, silver eyes pulled away from the dancing flames to meet black ones. "I don't know how much longer I can push them away." He looked down, plucking at the hem of his sleeve. "I'm truly afraid, Severus. I'm not afraid of much. I'm afraid for my son…I'm afraid for Narcissa. And if they ever found out about your relationship with me I—"  
"I'm safe here, Lucius." Severus tossed his head gently, knocking some hair from his face, then leaned to set his cup on it's saucer. "I am safe on this campus. I'm not the eleven year old boy you used to protect." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You're right, it's been ten years." Lucius laughed humorlessly, looking back at the fire. "You're still very young, Severus."

"Not much younger then you are, Lucius." He frowned. "I'm not a juvenile. I'm a professor now. A talented one at tha—"  
"I do not doubt your talent, Severus." Lucius looked over quickly, eyes panicked. "That's hardly what I mean!"

"Alright, alright, Lucius, calm down." Severus frowned at him, and Lucius closed his eyes. He took a long, shaking breath before covering his face with thin hands. "…Lucius…"

"I simply don't know, Severus…I don't know if I can protect people I love…"

Severus stared, watching the glistening hair tumble over trembling shoulders. Lucius bared his teeth, sucking in another shaky breath, before sobbing quite openly. It wasn't dainty, it was elegant. It was dignified, or stiff, or proper. It wasn't…Malfoy. It was nothing the Malfoy's exemplified. It was something Abraxas would frown on, what Narcissa would laugh at. It was the messy, heaving sobs of pure and passionate worry. In his mind's eye, Severus could picture the halo tilting, threatening to slide from it's place above the soft blonde locks. He could almost feel the wings dropping, falling lifeless behind him as he cried openly and without regret. The fire's gently glow cast eerie shadows and his heart could be heard breaking, or so he thought.

"Lucius…" He got up from his chair, hurrying over to crouch at Lucius' feet and pull his delicate hands away from his face by his wrists. Severus paused, and could feel tears sting his eyes. Lucius continued to gasp and grind his teeth, head hanging. His blond hair stuck to his cheeks in places, eyes red-rimmed and swollen. Severus found himself lost for words, staring into a face so young, and yet so completely filled with utter peril.

"I don't know what to do…" Lucius moaned softly, heaving another breath. "I don't know where to go…father knows and scorns me for my…my need to remain unmarked." He heaved another breath. "I've all but been disowned. I…My job at the ministry—they don't trust my bloodline, and—and—Severus, she's only got two years left wi-ith me." He heaved for another breath, then sobbed some more. "Befo-ore the sickness, when he-e's th-hree…"

"Lucius…Lucius calm down." Severus petted Lucius' hair back, shifting awkwardly to tie it behind his neck with a bit of leather lying around. "I, oh, Lucius, I know it's hard. You've got to calm down, deep breaths, love." He scanned Lucius' face twice as he attempted to regain composure, failing miserably, Severus frowned, and began to dig in his pockets for his handkerchief. "Deep breaths, like that, there. Come on, this isn't like you, sweet." He pulled the silken cloth out, leaning to gently caress the tears away, drying his face off. "Come come now, Lucius…there…deep breaths…"

Briefly, they made eye contact. Pitiful contact, but, eye contact indeed. Lucius, broken and afraid, Severus, heartbroken and concerned. In that one moment, Severus realized that, he had never see Lucius cry before this.

They remained that way, Severus on his knees, Lucius attempting and, obviously, failing, to calm down, for another hour. Until Lucius all but cried himself to sleep.

-w-

Somehow, Severus mused, he had gotten Lucius into his night clothes and into Severus' bed. Lucius was out by the time his head hit the pillow. It wasn't like him.

This entire encounter since entering Severus' living chambers had been just a down-spiraling ball of non-Malfoy-isms.

Again in front of the almost mockingly cheerful fire, Severus began to wonder and dream, examine and dissect and rebuild this situation. Something, something brought Lucius this far into the open. Granted, he and Lucius were closer than anyone Lucius or Severus knew. Didn't hinder the Malfoy heir from being just that, a Malfoy. He had never cried. Feelings were often hidden behind a mask of total indifference or cocky behavior, leaving the observer to nit-pick and assume. Lucius was as good as his father was, in that regard.

He sipped his tea quietly, brows knitting together in worry.

Something was not being said. There was something Lucius was keeping from him. Of course, anyone in the blond man's situation would have been distraught. Beyond breaking. But Lucius wasn't just…anyone.

The tea cup clinked softly against it's saucer again and Severus stood, gathering his robes about him and whisking back into his bedroom, fully intent on asking.

He ended up falling asleep in another armchair pulled but by the side of the bed after watching Lucius sleep for three hours.


End file.
